Not Far to Go
by Dance With Me Yo
Summary: This is what happens when Hardison screws up before it's even started, Parker steals Eliot's Starbursts, and Eliot will do anything to get them back. Parker/Eliot, smutty. First in a series of E/P.


A/N: I have an infatuation for the hitter and the thief - especially together. I love Hardison to death, just not with Parker. I've got about five ideas lined up for the series, each one being posted as a oneshot. So here goes.

_Not Far to Go _Series

One thing always leads to another. Some people aren't meant to be; others just click, whether they want to or not. Parker didn't have far to go to find herself in Eliot's arms - and according to Eliot, she doesn't have far to go to reach a new level of insanity.

A somewhat smutty series on my favorite non-canon Leverage couple.

* * *

**Part One: Rooftop**

Hardison had laid his claim on Parker pretty early on in the game.

And Eliot hadn't cared, really, in any way other than her being one of the few women he wouldn't pursue and bed.

Which was alright, considering the team dynamic they had going on. And, yeah, she was fucking crazy.

So, to Eliot, Parker was just Hardison's wet dream and an insane thief.

It was even starting to look like the two might stop dancing around each other and make an honest to God go for it, too.

Until Hardison's ex came screaming back into his life - all five feet, nine inches of mocha skin and hazel eyes, topped with tumbles of black hair. Somehow she was a geek like him, all World of Warcraft and routers and hacking - Eliot didn't think a perfect ten like her could even possess a _remote _interest in the things that tickled that girl's fancy.

Turns out he was wrong, and more than that, she was devious as well as a total goddamn nerd. She had left Hardison high and dry years back during a job (he claimed that she had an immensely difficult time being second best to his own outstanding talents), and disappeared without a trace.

Being the softie that he was, Hardison had a gaping hole in his heart with her name stamped over it (Gabriella, if you were curious.)

And here came Gabriella, years of unfinished business oozing from her pores as she requested help from the Leverage team's hacker. Her help was needed not only in the form of getting the hack done, but destroying the career-ending evidence of her talents that a former partner was holding over her. After a brief struggle (of the inner type), Hardison agreed.

The team watched as the job went according to plan (as well as it ever does), Gabriella was "saved", and the sparks flew between the former lovers.

Parker acted even stranger than usual, confused and rejected. Hardison looked through the blonde as if she wasn't there, dark eyes laced with guilt.

And at the end of it all, after Gabriella's departure, everyone knew that something had transpired between the hackers.

Hardison wasn't meeting anyone's eyes. Sophie was full of disappointed sighs and half-hearted glares. Nate felt awkward with all of the over-emotion, itching for a bottle. Parker was nowhere to be found.

So Eliot was pissed.

Everything was in disarray because Hardison couldn't resist his ex. (Eliot wasn't sure he would have been able to resist her either, but hey, he wasn't the one fucking with Parker's heart.)

Not that he felt like he needed to defend Parker - in fact, he was more than sure that _Hardison _would need to be defended from _her_. But, Jesus… anyone could see that Parker was damaged.

_And _she was part of the team.

Getting fucked over by a computer nerd had to be a blow to the ego, even for someone as addled as Parker.

Eliot went to the roof - to get away from it all. Not that he hadn't also considered bringing one of Hardison's pricier pieces and seeing how well it handled free-fall and the eventual contact with the pavement below.

That's where she was, of course. He should have known. Or maybe he did know, and some sick part of him wanted to find her, see what he could do. Hell, maybe it was just that goddamn "someone fix this" look Sophie had shot all of them that evening.

Parker was sitting on the ledge, black-clad legs dangling above the street below. Her hair was free and faintly blowing in the breeze, strands of it tinted red from the setting sun.

If he was at all poetic, the picture would appeal to him.

Since he wasn't, it was just another sunset, another rooftop, another girl.

But not really, because it was Parker, and she wasn't like any other woman he had ever met.

Shit like this - the way she could turn his own personality traits against him - was… annoying.

Eliot paused about two feet from the thief, waiting for her to acknowledge him. It was pointless to make himself known - she already knew he was there.

"Do you need something?" came Parker's voice a few minutes later when she realized Eliot wasn't going anywhere.

The hitter wasn't sure if her rude question was due to the fact that she was upset, or merely her typical blunt personality. He held in a snippy remark, and instead seated himself on the ledge next to her.

A breeze blew his hair into his eyes, so he tossed his head to adjust the nuisance. Parker watched the act with faint amusement.

Eliot shifted, awkward under her gaze. He reached into his pocket, and Parker heard the crinkling of paper.

"Starburst?"

Parker looked surprised for a moment as she observed the tiny pink square Eliot offered her.

"Can I have a yellow one?" she asked meekly.

Eliot shuffled through his pocket some more, then handed the lemon Starburst to Parker, who lit up just a tiny bit. She peeled off the paper and popped the chewy candy between pink lips.

"Din't think you'd lahke theez," said Parker, her words impaired by the candy she chewed.

Eliot flashed a small smile, and (politely) swallowed his strawberry chew before answering.

"What's not to like?"

Parker smiled absently, pleased with the simple response, and popped another candy into her mouth.

Eliot hadn't handed her that one.

"What the hell, Parker?"

He thrust his right hand into his pocket, finding no remaining fruit chews.

The thief simply grinned around her chewing.

"Alright," Eliot said, pushing up the sleeves of his gray henley, "We can do this the hard way, or the harder way."

Parker stared at him blankly, chewing her stolen goods obnoxiously loud with a look of mere curiosity upon her features.

"Okay then."

Eliot twisted his body, his hands flying to grab Parker's shoulders and push her backwards off of the ledge to topple onto the hard surface of the roof, him straddling her. Beating her thief's reflexes by a fraction of a second, his right hand struck out and clamped onto one wrist, then the other, bringing them up to rest above her head.

"Where are they, Parker?" He shifted slightly, sprawling across her body and making sure he was seated on her thighs to prevent her from dislodging him.

The blonde opened her mouth to respond, but the candy she was eating slipped down into her throat. Her eyes widened and she coughed once, twice - and with a wet, chuffing noise the half-chewed candy flew from Parker's open mouth and into Eliot's surprised face.

There was a moment of silence as the candy bounced from Eliot's face and onto Parker's bare neck. But as soon as the thief noticed her saliva on the outraged Eliot's noise, she well and truly lost it.

She giggled hysterically, her head shaking back and forth beneath Eliot's scowl.

"Parker," he growled in annoyance.

Here he was, threatening her, overpowering her - and he was being fucking laughed at. Typical Parker.

But she just kept on laughing, and he vaguely wondered if the whole Hardison ordeal was the last straw for her sanity.

And then, with a particularly loud guffaw, her hips twitched a certain way under Eliot and he didn't give a flying fuck if she had finally lost all her marbles.

_"Parker," _he growled again, but this time the strain in his voice was not due to annoyance. Not entirely anyway.

Parker sucked in a deep breath of air, still letting out the occasional giggle. "Yes?" she breathed, fighting to remain somewhat serious.

Eliot could feel her breasts heaving with the effort, pressed tightly against his own chest. Involuntarily his hips twitched forward, longing for that contact again. This time Parker gasped. Her eyes cleared of the laughter, but clouded with confusion immediately after.

"Eliot?" she breathed his name and he felt his cock twitch in response.

He sure as hell didn't think Sophie had meant this when she had told someone to fix the situation earlier.

"I... I _want _you," Eliot whispered, surprised, his voice huskier than usual. He experimentally moved his hips against her again, harder, causing Parker to bite her lip against an oncoming whimper. Her blue eyes were wide with amazement, surprised by the onslaught of passion as well.

"Please," slipped from her soft pink lips, and Eliot's breath hitched in that moment of wondering if this was the right thing, what about the team, Hardison...

But Eliot figured Hardison had dug his own grave.

"Please what?" Eliot wasn't proud of how tense his voice was _already_, and they hadn't even done anything. If they _were_ going to do anything.

He hoped that they would.

He thought.

"I-" Parker paused, swallowed hard, eyes boring into Eliot's blazing blue orbs. And then he saw it in her eyes - through the lust and surprise - hesitance.

"Parker, I'm-"

"I want you too."

She grinned up at the hitter before capturing his lips with her own.

Eliot released her hands and Parker sighed against his mouth as the feeling flooded back into her fingers. She immediately thrust her newly released hands into Eliot's hair, the soft tendrils slipping through her fingers like brown silk.

It was as soft as she had imagined.

Eliot's left hand moved from supporting his weight on the roof to cup her jaw, and proceed to slide down her neck to her collarbone, and finally her breast.

Parker squirmed in delight as Eliot's hand blazed a path of desire throughout her entire body. She could no longer feel the gravel pressing into her back - just the heat, the absolute fire the hitter had ignited in her lower region. She moaned as his talented thumb stroked her nipple through the thin black material of her shirt. There was a reason Parker loathed wearing bras, and this was it.

Releasing one hand from being tangled in Eliot's hair the thief reached up and deftly undid the three lone buttons at the top of Eliot's henley.

In response, the hitter left their kiss and let his mouth travel down to the juncture of Parker's neck and shoulder, sucking on the tender flesh there, then biting unexpectedly. The blonde mewed in pleasure, both hands pulling at Eliot's hair in pleasure and frustration.

They both agreed, without words, that there was far too much clothing between them. And that's when they hit a slight speedbump.

Eliot moved to get off of the thief so that they could vacate the roof and journey to Eliot's apartment, or fuck, even his truck at this point - he didn't really care.

But Parker took the space Eliot had put between them as a chance to snake her hand down the the apparent bulge in his pants, rubbing and unzipping simultaneously.

Groaning, he grabbed her nimble fingers and said, "Parker, we're on a roof."

She looked at him like he'd just said they were on planet Earth.

Actually, that may have come as more of a surprise to her than the roof statement.

Eliot sighed, still clutching her hand. "Only a crazy person would..." The hitter abruptly stopped talking, shook his head, and realized that being adamant about the absurdity of people fornicating on a rooftop would not get through to Parker.

He'd always thought she'd have to be somewhat kinky; with her flexibility, lack of modesty, and all-out strangeness. So instead of arguing his point further, he let her hand free to finish her task.

Eliot slipped his jeans all the way off, revealing navy blue boxer briefs. Parker's hands were frantic as she disposed him of his shirt, and the hitter was grateful that the heat in her gaze was keeping the night chill at bay. Clad only in his underwear, Eliot felt Parker was still much too overdressed for their evening excursion. He dropped back to his knees, mirroring Parker's position, and pulled her into a brief but fierce kiss. He leaned away and ripped her long-sleeve black t-shirt over her head, dropping it behind her without a second glance. His rough hands immediately flew to her exposed breasts.

Parker's eyes fluttered closed as Eliot massaged and rolled her sensitive nipples with a skill that exhilarated her. Her head rolled back in pleasure, causing Eliot to latch his mouth onto her neck again. As he sucked and rubbed Parker's hands found their way onto Eliot's hips, fingers sliding over the taut, tan skin covering the hitter's pronounced muscles. Her fingers continued their journey beneath the waistband of Eliot's incredibly strained boxer briefs, ghosting above his cock.

He shuddered beneath her touch, letting one hand travel from her breast across her ribs, and down her lower back to cup that perfect ass.

Parker's hand finally brushed his cock, and with an impatient growl, Eliot pushed her backwards onto their newly complete pile of clothing. He jerked her pants down her lifted hips, not bothering to unbutton or unzip in his haste, his fogged desire to have her, to take her right now, overwhelming his patience.

And Goddammit, Parker was biting her lip and looking up at him under her messy blonde bangs in a "show me what you've got" manner.

Dropping her pants beside them, Eliot slid his hands up Parker's ankles, running over her firm, bare legs to grip the curve of her hips. She shuddered, her breathing slightly uneven in anticipation. The hitter pulled the thief's hips up, and in one fluent move flipped the blonde over, causing her hands to shoot out with a startled gasp as she prevented herself from falling onto the roof's surface, face-first. Eliot slid a hand down the contour of her ass, slipping a middle finger unexpectedly into her tight, dripping warmth.

Parker gasped in surprise, not used to being on the receiving end of shocks, especially from Eliot. There was more to the team's quietest member than she realized. She bucked backwards onto his hand, sheathing his finger inside of her as deeply as it would go. A sharp groan of pleasure left Parker's mouth as Eliot curved his finger within her, hitting just where she needed it. He added another, finger-fucking her from behind, her own fingers scrabbling to hold onto the clothing beneath her like a tether to the world.

"Eli-_ot,_" the thief gasped, fighting to keep awareness through the pulsing, vivid heat pounding through every nerve. The hitter was playing her body like she would play a simple combination lock, and her head throbbed with the overload of it all. She was overwhelmed, and loving it. That's what she liked best - the indescribable rush, the inability to think before acting because there was just too much happening.

Parker's body was jerking backwards into Eliot's palm, her gasps of breath becoming more erratic as she neared climax. Reaching back with her left hand the thief gripped Eliot's hip, tugging at the underwear impatiently to let him know what she needed, more than his fingers.

"You're killing me." Eliot groaned, leaving over to place a quick kiss on Parker's neck before pulling away to shed the last of his clothing. _"Fuck,"_ he said as he pushed himself into Parker as deep as her body would allow.

The thief made a pleased choked noise, like she'd just taken on a much larger order than anticipated, but was ready to adjust and thrilled at the challenge.

Eliot paused for only a moment to let Parker's body adjust to his girth before pulling nearly all the out and slamming back into her. With each thrust of his hips the air was forced from her lungs, becoming the strangled gasps and sharp moans that littered the night air. The hitter's fingers gripped Parker's hips with enough force to bruise, pulling her body that extra little bit onto his cock.

Every surface of her body felt numb save for where Eliot touched her - his cock, buried deep within her clenching walls; his balls, slapping against her ass with each thrust; his hand as it slipped up from her hip to cup her breast roughly. Her body pulsed with the overwhelming presence of Eliot - in her, behind her, above her. The pulsing increased until it was a constant hum, a steady vibration thrumming throughout her, gaining intensity and heat and power until it exploded within her and flooded across her skin. A soft cry came from Parker as she shuddered around Eliot, her arms nearly collapsing under her now dead weight. The hitter's release came a moment later, spilling into the clenching heat of the thief with a groaned curse.

Eliot pulled out of her warmth and sat on his haunches, hands on his thighs, panting. Without him there to hold her up, Parker collapsed lazily onto their clothing, Eliot's scent invading her nose.

The post-coital fog began to lift from his mind, and Eliot watched the thief closely to gauge her reaction to what had just transpired between them. For once, the hitter was counting on Parker _not_ acting like a normal woman after mixing sex into an already complicated situation.

Finally the blonde rolled over to reveal her expression, and Eliot Spencer - the man who lived his life taking a variety of physical punishments and never cowered from the sight of more to come - swallowed nervously at what he saw there.

Parker appeared ready to cry - brow furrowed, mouth slightly parted, eyes narrowed, odd intakes of breath.

_'She's pissed. She thinks I took advantage of her and the situation and fuck, I didn't, did I?'_

Eliot found it impossible to look away from the big, innocent blue-gray eyes before him despite wanting to. Making Parker cry was like - well shit, it was worse than kicking a puppy. A cute, overly fluffy one at that.

"How come Hardison doesn't like me if _you_ do?"

And Eliot realized that the distraught look on Parker's face wasn't anger, or hurt, but genuine confusion, only tinged with those two lesser emotions.

There were so many wrong responses here, none of which he had any right to say or that would be entirely accurate - after all, the hitter was one hundred percent positive that the hacker more than _liked_ Parker. But he knew that she meant. It was one of the rare times that he truly _got_ Parker, because she, like him, was a person of few words.

And he _did_ like her, despite never having found his stolen Starbursts, even after divesting the thief of her clothing.

So he kept his response simple as well, flashing a brilliant smile. "What's not to like?"


End file.
